


the sound of your heartbeat

by Smutlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix
Summary: it all started because han fucking jisung made him go to a party.and he must say: if there was one right thing that the idiotic genuis ever did, it was this.ORzing/zɪŋ/- noun- A word used by Dracula on the movie Hotel Transylvania for explaining to his daughter the sound that fits the most to the feeling of true love.a changlix college au where they zing.DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ intended lowercase.  
> ~ explicit language (swearing, etc.)  
> ~ homosexual and/or polyamory relationship(s).  
> ~ stray kids! <3

“jisung, do i really have to go? i mean,” felix began, looking unsure as his roommate searches his wardrobe for 'a super sexy outfit' quote, for the younger male. “i'm not really the party type-- i may be a dance major, but i'm not sure if i wanna dance in front of all the seniors! we're both just freshies!”

jisung finally turns around; only to give the freckled male a dry look. “lee felix. when will you start acting like a college kid? aigoo! you're twenty already lix, plus, you're _my_ roomie, and i will not allow any acquaintance of mine to sit at home on a friday night, especially not one who as an ass like that.”

“sung! what did i say about the ass talk?” felix tuts. 

“uhhh,” jisung falters but then replies. “do more of it?”

that's when felix knows: he's lost the fight against this buffoon. he might as well agree if he doesn't want a repeat of last time where jisung kept bugging him with explicit questions in front of his other classmates for two whole weeks (including foot fetishes, ew). he sighs. 

“oh bless it. tonight is gonna be an extremely long night.” 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“damn felix! rockin’ that outfit, mate!” chan, a senior majoring in music composition and english literature, and a fellow aussie, comments as felix and jisung pass by the elder boy and his boyfriend (felix doesn't know him but recognises him from somewhere around the campus) as they enter the party. 

felix groans for the umpteenth time that night as he turns to look at jisung. “remind me again how i ever let you put these on me?”

as if speaking to someone else, jisung turns to look away from felix and into blankness. “flashback time, clowns.”

/two hours ago/

“oh bless it. tonight is gonna be an extremely long night.” 

“say what?” jisung asks. 

“oh nothing, don't mind me. just imagining and regreting all the shit that's about to hit the fan as soon as you and i consume alcohol.”

“oh.”

“yeah.”

“well... i picked out your outfit!” jisung squealed, putting a mixed set of clothes of the bed.

felix deadpans at the outfit laid out in front of him. “what. is. that.” 

jisung looks at felix, then at the outfit, and then back at felix, raising an eye brow. “i'm pretty sure you had good eyesight until today morning considering the way you mooched off my literature notes from where i was sitting, all the way to your seat, back in the third row.”

felix looks as if he want to say something but stop and blinks confusedly at the elder september boy. “what? no i--” a sigh, “i meant, what is this, like.. what are these?”

jisung mentally faceplams. oh boy.  
“a hoodie, denim shorts, fishnets, boots, and some basic accessory.”

“...right. and i am supposed to wear them?” 

“uh who else will be then?” 

“han jisung there is no way i am wearing that thing eve--”

jisung presses a finger to his lips.  
“shush.”

felix opens his mouth to once again begin his round of protests but jisung interrupts him.

“you're gay, right?”

felix nods, wondering why jisung asked the question so suddenly despite knowing the answer. 

“and you're single?”

felix nods again, this time not so confidently, not liking where this is going. 

“so, this party is the perfect opportunity for both us gay hoes to score a hot and sexy guy before we end as up as old cat ladies. getting my angle, dumb egg? 

felix removes jisung's hand from in front of his face and starts stripping. “you're the dumb egg.”

jisung decides to let felix win this once, hoping to get the introverted boy out of his shell and into the world. “sure jan.”

/present moment/

jisung smiles at the wall. “so that's how we got here, stays.”

felix looks at him weirdly. “wait who are you even talking to? jisung i swear to god, you're acting crazy and we haven't even had a drink yet.”

“then what are we waiting for? yo, chenle, a bottle of soju please! now, letsgetit~!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// really light assault, nothing to worry about, no graphic display or extreme mention.

“heyyyy thwere, hunk.. uhhh wanna go do the tango?” a completely drunk jisung said to the shot glass. 

felix sighs as he puts down his third glass. why did jisung bring him along if he was gonna get wasted by merely three soju shots? ugh. stupid squirrel. 

well, sober jisung would never want for felix to not have fun, right? but sober jisung would also totally kill him if he didn't do something about drunk jisung first. 

pulling jisung onto his feet with much difficulty, the blonde male heaves and pants as he sits the older boy down on a nearby couch and offers him some chips from the side table and a glass of water. “don't forget to eat these, yeah? and don't go roaming about either while i cool off some steam. see ya bruh!”

jisung groans in response and dumps his head back on the headrest of the sofa. 

good enough for felix, heh. 

now it's show time. 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“i never wanna hear you sayyyyy~! i want it that wayyyyyyyy!” felix shouted from where he was sitting next to the TT table, enjoying the music played by the DJ. 

as the song ended, a very familiar tune began and felix downed his glass of soju in one go; time to shine, baby. 

‘let's dance the night away~’  
  
as if set into dancer mode, the blonde passionately moves his body with energy and zeal as he steps into one of his favorite choreographies.

halfway through the song, almost all of his classmates and sunbaes began cheering for him and damn, this was an awesome idea jisung, he thought as the cheering grew louder as he moved his body with the beat as the chorus played on. 

ahhh, felix was tired. 

where was the food again? 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“oh my god this is so good, ” sighed felix, biting into his sixth cupcake. “whoever makes these can totes have my firstborn.”

“get off, creep! help!” 

felix lifted his head up. did some one say help? 

barely three metres away, a middle aged guy was trying to rut himself against said girl, holding her and forcing himself into her. 

“ugh. i hate perverts like him. time to show my taekwondo skills, ” picking up another cupcake, he lifted it up to his mouth, getting off the chair, ready to charge, but then paused. 

he smirked. 

“i have a better idea.”

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“'cmon baby, i know ya like ittt. ” The pervert said, palming his pants and rubbing himself against the poor girl. 

“did she tell you that? 'cause i pretty sure i heard her telling you to get off of her.” a deep voice said. 

the man looked around for the owner of the voice, only to see a petite young boy, not to bad himself. 

“ya talking to me, blondie? do ya like me or something, pretty face?” he slurred. 

felix made an ugly face. “uh no, ew, but i sure hope you like this!” he exclaimed, smashing the entire plate of butterscotch and caramel flavoured cupcakes onto the creep's face and then swiftly kicked him in the balls, as the man screamed and groaned, slumping on the carpeted floor. 

he led the girl away from the now fallen pervert, and asked. “you okay?”

she gave him a grateful nod. “yeah. thanks a lot.”

the man on the ground moved. 

“great, 'cause we have to run!”

the man stirred. 

“wait what?!”

the man got onto his knees. 

“NOW!”

and with felix's gunshot, both of them began running, barely missing the pervert who had almost caught felix by the hood. 

they went around in circles, and ultimately tired out the creep and escaped. oof; good riddance. 

but not before he shouted, “i am jyp! i will make ya pay for this! ya nasty piglets!”


End file.
